To Open her Heart
by Cat Goliath
Summary: Because of her words, she was cursed. Now to break the spell, a person of truth must recover her emotions. Natsu didn't know why, but the girl just looked so...empty. He couldn't just leave her there. A tale as old as time. Just how will this curse be broken?
1. Once upon a time

Once, in the land of Fiore, there was a princess. This princess lived a fairly happy life in her castle surrounded by her many loyal servants. For the former king and queen had passed and left the responsibility of ruling the land to the young fifteen year old. Yet the princess did so with a smile.

One night, a knock was heard at the castle doors. Curious, the princess walked towards the door and pulled back the heavy wooden doors before any of her servants could.

"Princess" One of the announcers scolded lightheartedly, "How are we to do our job if you always wish to do so for us?" The princess let out a little laugh in response before peering out into the dark night. At the doorstep stood a tall lovely woman. The princess let out a light gasp at the woman's stunning appearance.

Before the princess could even utter a word, the woman roughly brushed pass the princess and announcers with a loud huff.

"Where is my tea!" The woman demanded, storming off towards the rather large fireplace within view from the door. Still stunned, the princess closed the doors and hurriedly trotted off towards the lovely lady while stopping a passing serving lady and asking for tea.

"Excuse me!" The announcer said with a raised voice. "How dare you enter this castle without an invite from out princess." The woman quickly turned her head towards the speaking announcer, her eyes livid with fury.

"And how dare you, servant, speak in such a tone to someone much above your standing. You are meant to be seen and only heard upon the occasion of balls and events where you are to announce my arrival." The woman scoffed back before taking a seat in the princess's chair in front of the fireplace.

The princess sent the announcer an apologetic look before taking a seat in one of the less posh chairs scattered before the fire.

"Welcome to my castle. To what do I owe this favor?" The princess asked politely, bright green eyes lazily turned towards the blonde haired princess before a smirk fell upon her brightly red plump lips.

"Yes, a favor to you indeed. I have decided to bless our princess with a visit from me, in hopes that my loveliness may befall one who does not shine as I." A slight frown pulled at the corner of the princess's lips before it was replaced with a bright smile.

"Indeed, but none can shine as bright as you." The woman frowned deeply, her bright lips parted to say something before a serving lady cautiously stepped into view with a tray of tea and cookies held steadily in her hand.

"The tea, your majesty." The princess thanked the serving lady before sending her on her merry way.

The woman daintily reached for a cup, her pale skin glowing in the light of the fire. The princess's deep brown eyes widened slightly at the woman's growing beauty. Just who was this woman? Surely the princess could recall ever meeting someone of such high standings. With her own cup of tea in hand, the princess lightly placed the small china cup on the table to her left.

"Excuse me for being so forward, but I don't recall ever meeting you. Have we ever met? Perhaps at one of the events?"

"No, I am quite new to the area. Just visiting in fact." The woman replied offhandedly. The princess lowered her head in embarrassment, her small hands wringing the front of her dress slightly.

"I apologize for the confusion." The woman slammed her cup down in fury, the sound echoing off the walls of the castle loudly. The announcers looked towards the two frantically, unease by the woman's sudden action. The guards scattered among the castle, gravitated towards the fireplace in case anything were to go wrong.

"Apologize! I feel no need for your apology. You are a foolish little girl, so proper and poised, hiding behind this decorum and proper kindness. I have invaded your home, yet you welcome me with open arms. You do not even question my motive, do not look at me with caution or distrust. I am a stranger, perhaps here to kill you, and yet you seem to welcome it." The woman shouted standing, her long red hair blowing madly around her face with an invisible force. The princess looked up timidly, shocked at the woman's sudden outburst.

"I saw no need to be wary, why would a woman with your loveliness wish harm on others. It is also general common courtesy to help others." The woman's green eyes glared down at the innocent princess, her green eyes glowing brighter as her expression began to twist slightly.

"A woman of my loveliness?" The woman scoffed. "You based your decision on my loveliness! Have you not heard of the expression, looks can be deceiving. If I appeared ugly, perhaps menacing, would you not show a little caution towards I?"

The princess was stunned, never had she even needed to respond to such a question as this. The compelling need to lie burned in the princess's heart, yet her throat betrayed her with a single word.

"Yes"

All mayhem broke as the invisible force surrounding the woman picked up. The light of the fire died out, sending the castle into a slight chill. The castle guards quickly moved forward, some surrounding the quivering princess while others charged towards the red head beauty. With a wave of her hand, the woman forced the guards charging to crash into one of the castle walls, knocking them unconscious.

"I hate people like you, princess. Those who do not speak up to those who hold beauty. Those who believe that with beauty, a goodness is graced upon them. Perhaps you are right." The woman calmly turned towards the princess. Slowly, the great beauty that once graced the woman started to fade and wither away until a less than ordinary woman with crazed eyes peered into the princess's widen brown eyes. The guards surrounding the princess let out a surprised gasp at the woman before them.

"You remind me of my sister, a true beauty with hardly any faults. Oh how I despised all who opened up their arms without caution or remorse. She and I were once the same, that kindness and loveliness was once in me and yet everywhere I turned, I was shunned because of my strange appearance. My sister did have faults, some devastatingly obvious, but everyone brushed it off and simple basked in her loveliness. While I was always pushed and ridiculed for my little faults. What have you hid from me dear princess."

The princess hid behind her guards in great fear, their silvered armor seem to mold into one large circle surrounding the princess. The once lovely woman clenched her fist and sent a force of power toward the protective guards. The bright force lifted the guards and slammed them into the wall as well, leaving them with the already unconscious guards before them.

The princess shouted fearfully, her eyes looking towards her fallen guards. The rest of the staff, started to move towards the area of commotion. Each and everyone fearful as they witnessed the falling of their only protection against the crazed woman.

"Now that we have no other disruptions, tell me, what is it that you wished you said to me upon my entrance." The need to lie burned up once more, the princess struggled to hold back the truthful words lodge deep in her throat.

"You are a rude woman, barging in without as much as a greeting. I may have not turn you away, but that does not mean you are to take advantage of my generosity. You boast of your beauty and add insult to your host. Someone I do not wish to be in accompany of, but will tolerate for I could not turn away anyone in their time of need. Yet you were not of in need, how is it that you feel the need to welcome yourself into a home without permission. Who are you? Why are you really here?"

The force of the wind picked up once more, circling the princess and the woman into an uncontrollable hurricane. The princess quickly wrapped her arms around herself in order to fight against the raising chill brewing.

"Who am I? I am one who is of truth. I hold powers beyond your belief and understanding. I am of this world and yet I am not. What I seek my dear, is words from the heart. I came to test your truth and was disappointed." The wind picked up in speed, the area closing and tightening. Soon the princess and the woman were face to face. Only an arms length separating the two. By this time the servants began to panic, a few brave ones even venturing into the low aired area.

"Please, stop such madness. We can't allow you to hurt the princess. We beg of you, the princess understands her wrongdoing." The servants begged and pleaded. The force of the wind wavered slightly until the force picked up to much harmful forces. The wind soon started to tear and rip towards the servants, leaving deep cuts in their wake.

The princess quickly turned to the loud cries of her servants, her eyes widening and tearing as she took in their ragged appearance.

"She has learned nothing!" The woman shouted, "As a princess she mustn't fear her true words, how is she to even try to lead a kingdom if she is not leading us with truth. If you value your lives, you will leave. This is of no concern to you." The servants began to protest until the voice of the princess screamed above them all.

"Please! Leave them! Everyone, leave! I couldn't bear the thought of you all dieing for a foolish girl" Hesitantly, each and every one of the servants left. Tears welled up in the princess's eyes as she turned back towards the woman who radiated power.

"Do as you wish." The woman nodded thoughtfully, letting the force of the wind die out once all the servants fled the once magnificent castle.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia, I curse you with a spell befitting one who hides truth. From now until the falling of the Dracocian Comet, you will become emotionless. No longer will truth become a issue. Until the Dracocian Comet falls from site, you shall have the chance to overcome this spell when one with nothing but truth crosses your path and compels your emotions to once again join you."

The woman waved her hand in a slow circle, a light of gold glowing brighter and brighter in the palm of her hand until it fully consumed the woman's whole being. Lucy looked at the light in both fear and awe as the woman before her started to bring her hand towards Lucy's chest.

"But if you do not find the one you seek, all would be lost and no hope shall ever come across your path." With those last words, the woman forced her hand through Lucy chest and into her beating heart.

The light that once coated the woman now started to pulse and shift towards the gasping princess. Soon the light was consumed by the princess's heart and all of the castle was left in complete darkness. The woman calmly pulled out her hand as the princess began to collapse to her knees. The woman looked down at the princess's heavily labored form one last time before disappearing in a short burst of light.

Lucy looked down at her chest in utter shock, surprised that no physical harm seemed to befall her. Once again, Lucy was shocked that her emotions were still intact. With a shaky laugh, she tried to push herself up off her knees.

"Perhaps this was all a hoax. A very elaborate hoax, but a hoax none the less." Lucy murmured drearily, her hands brushing lightly against her now torn and dirtied gown. A small laugh escaped Lucy's lips as she thought back and chided herself for being so gullible.

Lucy looked around the area and let out a sad sigh at the sight of her once beautiful home torn to shreds. The light of the moon the only light shining through the shattered window.

Just as Lucy was about to make her way towards the window, a sharp pain started to bloom within her chest. With the pain came a bright light escaping through Lucy's chest.

Lucy started to sweat, her head began to throb with the forthcoming of the bright light. Soon, her vision started to waver as a rush of nausea overwhelmed her senses.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe, the world was spinning out of control and her sanity almost with it as the pain continued to grow and grow. The view of the ground rushing to meet her face was all Lucy saw as the pain began to dim and arms quickly enveloped her in a safe hold.

"Don't worry princess, I got you."

* * *

**So, first story guys. What do you think? I'm totally new at the whole fanfiction thing so critiques would be nice. No flames please. WHERE DID ALL MY PRETTY INDENTS GOOOOOOO! I hope this story makes sense. I have a slight idea as to where I want to go with this, but I'm totally open up to different ideas. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hope

All was quiet in the large stone castle. Almost three years had passed since the princess of Fiore was cursed. Dull brown eyes looked out through large clear glassed windows, observing the sun rise with a blank look. The same morning and sight greeting the former princess in an almost mocking gesture.

Slowly, the princess turned towards the large wooden door separating her room from the hallway; the soft pitter patter of rushed footsteps caught her attention.

"Lucy!" a shoulder length auburn haired girl shouted gleefully, pushing back the door without a second thought. Lucy gave the girl a nod of recognition in response, carefully pulling back the covers as she rose from her plush bed.

"Look at that sight, isn't it pretty! I think it's even prettier than yesterdays!" the girl exclaimed happily, her fingers strumming the chords on the harp that seemed to expand from her torso. "Doesn't it make you want to dance and sing!" Lucy shook her head no, her hands reaching out towards the handles of her armoire. The cheerful harp girl slapped at the princess's hands joyfully.

"Now now. Can't have the princess dress herself. Capricorn might scold me if I let you do that." The harp girl in blue gave Lucy a quick smile before pulling open the large wooden armoire. Lucy stepped back without a word, a calm look on her features.

"There is no reason to call me princess or dressing me, Lyra. According to the world, the princess is dead," Lucy stated calmly, looking at the bonnet hatted harp girl with a blank expression. The harp girl frown slightly in response before a bright smile overwhelmed her features.

"Well you'll always be a princess to me!" Lyra relished, pulling out a long sleeveless bright pink ballgown and matching heels.

A young teen bellowed loudly as he made his way through the two wooden doors at the entrance.

"Welcome back, Natsu," a long white haired woman shouted offhandedly in response, a tray full of mugs held carefully in the bar maiden's right hand. Following the young man, flew in a cute blue cat with angel like wings.

"Hi Mira!" the cat exclaimed. "Do you have any fish?" The dark pink clad woman smiled kindly in response. Her now empty tray held lightly against her chest as she made her way towards the back of the bar area, the hem of her long dress swaying lightly with each step.

The cat's eyes widened gleefully as the bar maiden pulled out a large gleaming red fish. With a watering mouth, the blue exceed turned to the voluptuous pale skinned beauty.

"Thank you Mira!" the small fairy tail member shouted thankfully before digging into the raw fish. Mira continued to smile as she began rearranging the multiple cups and drinks behind the wooden counter. "You're very welcome, Happy." The cat replied with a light hum before losing himself in the taste of the delicious aquatic animal.

"Mira! What do yah got to eat?" the young teen from earlier asked. Mira looked up, her bright blue eyes glancing into fiery dark deep green eyes.

"We just got some chicken in. How does that sound?" Mira asked, already knowing the answer. The nearly black eyed teen grinned happily, his white checkered scarf blowing behind him as she quickly took a seat in one of the high bar stools.

"Sounds awesome!" was the tan skinned youth's response, looking at the young teenager before him with a wide open smile. Mira nodded before going to the back. The youth looked around the large building with a cheeky smile. Noise filled every area as the people chatted happily. _Nothing ever changes_, the green eyed youth thought happily to himself before turning back towards the table.

Mira soon came back with a full roasted chicken a lit in flames. The green eyed teen shouted merrily in thanks before grabbing the flaming chicken and eating it rapidly. Chunks flew everywhere as the teen gobbled down the lit up food without a seconds thought. Mira chuckled at the green eyed youth's energy before making her way to the other people surrounding the bar. As the youth was about to finish, a large chunk of ice crashed against the youth's head.

"Why don't you slow down, yah pig?" a male voice taunted. The teen froze, a piece of chicken still hanging from his mouth. His green eyes narrowed dangerously at the newcomer's voice.

"What did you call me, stupid ice princess?" The male laughed loudly at the green eyed youth. Green eyes turned around to glare at a youth about the same age with a silver detailed cross necklace around his neck and over his chest.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" the bare chested male said, saying the youth's name in a taunting manner, "Thought you could relate to it cause of your hair. Or would you rather be called something else, pinkie?" The pink haired teen slammed his fist on the table, his body lighting up in flames as he charged towards the dark haired teen at full force.

"You want to start something, droopy eyes," Natsu yelled as he punched the bare chested youth. The teen stumbled back into a crotch, his hands coming together with his right fist atop his palm.

"You're the one who started it, flame brain." The bare chested youth rose to his full height and brought back his hands, his body lighting up with a light layer of frost surrounding his body.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" A large hammer made of ice quickly formed at the dark haired teen's command. Swinging his arms like a batter, the cross wearing teen forced the hammer to slam into the unlit teen and sent him crashing into the wall.

Natsu gave an maniac laugh before getting back to his feet and charging back at the dark haired teen, crashing into various people along the way.

"My booze!"

"Natsu!"

"How unmanly!"

"Stupid youngsters"

"Hey!"

Soon the one on one fight became a full out brawl as other people within the building began to join. Soon the building was filled with utter chaos; tables were flipped over, beer was spilled, and arms came flying before a small old man gave a loud yell from the second floor.

"Shut up yah brats!" the tiny man's voice echoed loudly, causing all mayhem to simmer down into nothing. Mira smiled brightly at the orange clad, white haired old man as he approached the unscathed bar area.

"Good morning, Master Makarov." The blue and orange striped jester hatted man nodded a response before reaching for the mug of ale before him.

"Mira," Makarov said before guzzling down the ale from atop the bar counter. The people in the fight started putting things in order once all the fighting ended. Once finished, they started going back to their conversations as if nothing happened. Happy got up and flew towards Natsu before landing atop the pink hair's head with a light poof.

"Hey Natsu, who won today?" the blue cat asked innocently, looking down at his friend with wide black eyes. Natsu looked up and grinned arrogantly.

"I did, of course!" Natsu boasted, jamming a thumb towards his open vest covered chest.

"As if, squinty. I won this time." the dark haired teen who started the fight contradicted. Natsu glared at the now boxer clad teen.

"In your dreams. Why don't cha get on some damn clothes, pervert." The dark haired teen looked down before cussing in shock.

"What the hell, again!" the almost naked teen shouted before searching for his discarded clothes. Happy let out a small round of laughter as Natsu began to walk off towards the board near the back of the guild.

"I'm surprised this keeps surprising Gray," Happy said, referring back to the dark haired teen. Natsu groaned in response as he looked at all the pieces of paper lining the large bulletin board.

"See any you like, Happy?" Natsu asked scanning the papers closely. The blue cat moved slightly, adjusting his position a bit until he got comfortable.

"Hey Natsu, why don't we take a break? I haven't seen Carla in a while," Happy said; referring to, who he considered, his lady friend.

"You wanna take a break? I can go solo on this one if yah want. I still feel fired up from our last mission." Happy looked down with a bit of concern on his little blue furry face.

"You sure?" Natsu nodded reassuringly before Happy poofed out his wings and flew off in search of the white exceed. Natsu continued to look at the board carefully until one finally caught his eyes. The request was from a serving lady to a princess. The request asked for someone to save their princess and break the spell. No reward was offered with the mission, but a multiple amount of people signed the request with pleas to help their princess. To Natsu's knowledge, there was no princess in Fiore and yet the request asked to save one that was suppose to rule Fiore. Natsu decided to ask someone with better knowledge of the strange request.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu called out, tearing the request off the board as he raced off toward the tiny old man. "Doya know anything about this request? Do we even have a Princess?" Natsu questioned, shoving the old request into the aged man's face.

Makarov looked at the yellowed piece of paper curiously. He remembered the old request well. He was actually surprised no one thought to question the strange request earlier. Crossing his arms, the old master began to think.

"This request came to us nearly three years ago. It was a strange request to begin with because the council was even reluctant to accept it as even a request to send out to the other guilds. The ones who made the request claimed to serve the late princess, but that couldn't be true. With their constant begging and pleading though, the council agreed to make it into a request," Makarov sighed out before taking another swig of his ale. "To answer your other question though. We haven't had a monarchy for over a hundred years, let alone a princess." Natsu hummed a response as he looked at the paper curiously.

"Hey Gramps, how can someone live up to a hundred years? That's even older than you," Natsu mussed, grabbing the request and looking at it closely.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering taking the mission," Makarov sputtered, placing his mug atop of the counter.

"Don't see why not. It's still a request right. Sides, I wanna see the old lady and see how she's alive and kickin'. Maybe she'll even have a dragon protecting her!" Natsu stated, holding out the paper and staring at it from all angles. A large grin made its way to Natsu's face at the mention of dragons.

"So what doya say Gramps? This still a request?" Makarov stared at Natsu in bewilderment before a large grin made its to the old man's aged face. His white lip mustache quirking up at the corners, a deep laugh escaping easily.

"If you want it, it's yours. Just remember Natsu, don't mess up." Natsu barked out a laugh until he calmed down to all seriousness.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and we don't screw up our missions," Natsu said with a cheeky grin as he turned to his right side and showed off his right arm in pride.

Atop the arm, near his shoulder was a red mark almost in the shape of a bird. It was the mark of their guild, which all members had stamped somewhere on their body to show that they were a member of one of the greatest magic guilds in Fiore; Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Well, chapter two guys. I hope I didn't make anyone too out of character. Intro to Natsu though. Couldn't decide on his eye color so I went with a so dark it looks black when really it's green if that makes any sense. Hope you guys like it. Leave a review!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, only the writing and idea. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**


	3. For the First Time

Natsu looked up at the bright Magnolia summer sun with a wide grin spread across his face, his white checkered scarf flapped against the light breeze of the morning. Dressed in a open-chested black vest with gold trimmings, Natsu turned towards the small flying cat.

"Well, I'll be off Happy. You stayin with Wendy and Carla right?" Natsu asked, a callused hand running through his unruly pink hair.

"Aye," was the blue cat's response as he continued to float in the air. "Hey Natsu, how long do you think you're gunna take with the mission?" Natsu froze into a thinking position; his arms crossed as his face scrunched out. This pose continued on for multiple moments, making Happy worry that his closest friend may have been broken.

"No clue," Natsu beamed, breaking into a wide-set grin. Happy chuckled nervously at his friend's simplistic answer.

Natsu barked out a laugh at the blue cat's expression. His green eyes twinkling with mirth as he gently placed his large hand atop Happy's head.

"It's all good, Happy. Where's all the fun in knowing?" Natsu said, ruffling the short blue fur atop Happy's head. "Stay outta trouble and be good while I'm gone, especially around Erza." The pink haired fire mage shuddered at the mention of the scarlet haired she-beast that was a member of their guild.

"Aye Sir!" Happy beamed as Natsu turned towards the road leading to the forest. With one final goodbye, the sandal footed teen disappeared into the green thicket.

Natsu continued forward with reluctance. His energy once shown before was beginning to shift to annoyance as another tree branch roughly slapped his face.

"What's with all the trees!" he shouted upward, flames burning out of his mouth very much like a dragon. With hands already alight with flames, Natsu began burning a path through the forest. Unknown to him though, the fires began to spread off the path and burn the forestry. Green eyes widened at the sight of his flames starting to burn.

"Oh no! Fire! Fire! What do I do? What do I do?" Natsu shouted, running around like a deranged lunatic. Natsu started grabbing handfuls of dirt and tried putting out the flames.

"Stop burning!" Frantically, Natsu began throwing the multiple handfuls of dirt at the burning forestry as he harshly stomped down the flames with his foot. The flames began to simmer down, but continued to burn even with the handfuls of dirt. From the forest, ran a frantic little old lady with a bucket filled with water. Seeing the now small flames, the woman threw the water. Looking like a wet dog, Natsu shook off the extra water that managed to hit him, his high body heat drying off the excess droplets of water. Green eyes looked down into aged angered brown eyes.

"Just what happened here!" the old lady yelled, her graying hair flying out like crazed snakes. Natsu laughed nervously as he explained the fire situation.

"Did it not occur to you that we are in a forest?" the woman said, putting emphasis on the word forest. "Of course it's going to burn and spread." Natsu sputtered, trying to come up with words to simmer down the old woman.

"I-It was takin too long for me ta find a Ms. Spaghetti, and I need to see her bout a mission." The old woman began to look hopeful at the mention of the word mission. Pulling the stuttering teen by the scarf, the aged woman looked Natsu in the eyes directly, a hopeful yet slightly saddened expression on her face as she asked Natsu a very serious question.

"Are you going to break the curse on our Princess?" Natsu stopped his useless babbling and grinned confidently.

"Of course! Fairy Tail always finishes their missions," Natsu boasted. The old woman began to tear up at the fire mage's words, her wrinkled hands shaking slightly as she buried her tear streaked face into her aged hands. Green eyes peered down at the old woman confusedly.

"Hey old lady, do you know where a Ms. Spaghetti lives?" The old woman stopped crying and looked up at Natsu with an angered look crossing her features.

"Don't call me old lady! It's Spetto, not Spaghetti!" the woman growled out before calming down immensely. "I'm Ms. Spetto, come with me. We can discuss this mission in my cottage," Ms. Spetto said walking deeper into the forest. Without another word, Natsu followed the little, yet strong, woman towards a well taken care of wooden cottage not too far from the burned area. Unknown to them, two pairs of black eyes noticed the exchange between the two and secretly followed them to the homey cottage. Their small bodies resting against the ledge of an open window, listening to the conversation held in the comfortable home.

"So, you're from Fairy Tail," Ms. Spetto said in awe as she handed Natsu a glass of water. Setting the water down on the low table before him, Natsu beamed at the old lady.

"Yup, I'll get this done in no time!" Ms. Spetto started tearing up once more, sending Natsu into a stumbling mess.

"Hey, Ms. Spaghetti, don't cry. It'll be alright," Natsu said, trying to comfort the old woman. Wiping away her tears, Ms. Spetto ignored how Natsu said her name wrong and took a seat in a single red plush chair across from idiotic teen.

"This mission you're taking on, was placed nearly three years ago, just after the princess was cursed by that awful witch that took advantage on my mistress' kindness. I actually do not know much myself, for the sorceress sent myself and all the other servants away. I couldn't just stay away forever though, so I went back to see what had happened," Ms. Spetto paused to take a sip of her tea before continuing with her tale, "At the door is a beast, his stature is none to take lightly. It yelled that it was guarding the cursed princess and that it would protect her with his life. I knew I couldn't do anything to help so I sent that request to the council in hopes that perhaps someone from a guild could free my mistress." Natsu nodded vigorously as he stuffed his face with the light sandwiches prepared earlier. With a swallow, Natsu looked at Ms. Spetto and gave her a food filled grin. Ms. Spetto winced slightly at Natsu's ill-mannered display before returning with a slight smile of her own.

"So she's trapped by a monster? I'm all fired up! If I just beat him, then the curse would be broken!" Ms. Spetto nodded unconfidently to the pink haired teen's assumption.

"I don't think the situation will be that simple, but perhaps. Natsu, if you do break the curse, then Fiore may finally live under the royal family once more. Maybe all the guild wars will finally end," Ms. Spetto sighed out, her wise eyes glancing into her cup of tea the mood of the room serious, Natsu nodded before rising to his feet abruptly.

"This princess is pretty important to you right? If she's that special then I will definitely free her." With a confident smile and a light wave, Natsu left the smiling teary eyed woman before continuing on his mission.

Still hidden at the ledge of the window, two small figures glanced at the retreating pink haired figure before looking to each other. Small sharp black eyes twinkled mischievously, his russet tail twirling in delight as a pair of tan dipped paws rubbed together sinisterly.

"You hear that Frosch? The mistress is going to want to hear about this. I bet that stupid Fairy Tail won't even complete the simple mission. Sabertooth would have been there by now and finished the mission if we wanted to," the russet colored cat scoffed to a green cat doned in a pink frog suit with a long cat tail curled out. The large black eyed cat nodded gleefully in response, a bright smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, Frosch thinks so too!" the green cat responded automatically to the russet cat, "Lector, we should be going back to Rogue and Sting soon so they could tell the mistress." The russet cat in a simple opened blue vest nodded, his arms crossed as a smirk spread across his features.

"Guess you're right. Wait til Sting hears this though, he's gunna laugh all night!" Lector proclaimed as he and Frosch poofed out their white angel-like wings and speedily took off towards the town next over.

Fuelled with new determination, Natsu pressed onward, ignoring and dodging all obstacles he would have faced in the vast forest. The forestry soon started to thin out as sunlight began to grow brighter and brighter with each step the pink haired teen took. Happy to finally be out of the forest, Natsu ran without a second's thought, his knee length tan trousers swishing as the material brushed past one another while the black material over the back of his pants flapped out wildly.

Natsu let out an excited roar as all of the forest was finally behind him. His fists shot up to the air in a sort of victory pose before he slowly lowered them to the back of his head. Walking at a leisurely pace, Natsu walked towards the raised meadow dotted with light pink flowers. Every so often, Natsu's nose would turn up in the air as his nostrils would flare open.

Natsu sniffed at the air, trying to locate the castle the proclaimed princess waited in. So far he couldn't sniff out the distinguished old castle smell, the scent of flowers overpowering all. With a slightly disappointed frown, Natsu decided to just go where his gut felt like going. Continuing across the meadow of flowers, the green eyed teen looked around him carefully, hoping for some sort of sign of the old stone castle Ms. Spetto mentioned earlier.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu noticed something gray looming over a small hill to his right. Excited to finally find the castle, Natsu yelled out happily before running towards the large gray castle.

Natsu could see the large stone castle come into view as its appearance grew in size as he came closer and closer.

The castle appeared dark and taken care of fairly well. Although dark in appearance, the shape didn't seem menacing to Natsu in the least bit. Made completely out of stone, the castle stood strongly and sturdily, appearing simple and more of a defense castle rather than one made for show. As Natsu neared the tall iron built gates, a tall white figure charge threatenly towards the pink haired fire user once he stepped foot onto the castle grounds.

"You won't pass me! I'm the guard of this castle, and I will protect the cured princess with my very life!" Natsu barely managed to dodge a large ax as he jumped back nimbly, landing a few feet away from the ax weilder.

"Hey! What was that for, you stupid cow!" Natsu shouted to the very tall and well built cow before him. Eyes narrowing and nose hoop gleaming in the light, the ax weilder quickly lifted his large ax easily and slammed the battle ax down at the pink haired teen.

"My name is Taurus, and I'm a BULL!" the bull shouted before throwing his ax towards Natsu, spinning almost like a boomerang. Heating his body up immensely, Natsu dodged the spinning ax and charged towards the weaponless guard.

"I don't care who you are, you stupid cow, but if you're keepin the princess in there then I gotta take you down." Now alit in flames, Natsu threw out a strong flame filled punch towards the tall humanoid bull in only a speedo. Taurus let out a moo in response before slamming his bandaged fist to Natsu's side, sending him into a broken vine covered fountain.

"Stupid mage, just because I don't have my weapon doesn't mean I'm completely defenseless," Taurus shouted, catching the returning ax in his hand easily. With a loud moo, Taurus charged towards the fallen Natsu, his horns held out dangerously in front of him.

Natsu struggled to get up, his body already scratched up from the sharp edges of the broken old marble that once shined. Pushing himself up just in time, the fire mage caught the bull by the horns, his own muscles bulging in strain at the sudden impact. Slowly, Natsu's body flickered to flames, his green gaze shifted to a glare as his sandaled foot made contact with the bull's abdomen.

"Stay out of my way, stupid cow."

* * *

**Oh gosh, chapter three. I hope it turned out okay for you guys. That battle was definitely not planned, but I couldn't help myself. Can't believe I didn't say this last chapter, but thank you guys so much. I'm just super happy with those of you who favorited, reviewed, and or followed. I'm glad you guys liked my fic so far, I hope I don't disappoint in the end. Please leave your thoughts in the review box, it'll really make my day to hear what you all thought and how I could make this fic the best it could possibly be. Again Thanks again guys!**


	4. Her Royal Highness

**So I decided to try putting this on top first, see how that works. Well, finally wrote something. I'd love to hear what you all thought of this. Leave me a thought in the review box. As always, own nothing, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

* * *

Sitting in her room, Lucy looked out her window with a blank stare. Outside, Taurus was fighting against someone with pink hair; fire lighting up the courtyard in sparks of light. Silently, the princess continued to overlook the battle, uninterested in the outcome.

Noticing her princess' gaze, a light pink chin length haired woman made her way towards the empty eyed girl.

"Is something the matter, princess?" the bright blue eyed woman asked the pink clad princess. Lucy shook her head no as her maid made her way towards the large window; the broken ends of chains on her wrists clinking together as the pink haired maid glanced out the window.

"Princess, it is unsafe to be standing so close to a battle. Do you wish me to aid Taurus? Perhaps send for Loke or Capricorn?" The princess looked to the manacled maid with a blank stare.

"I do not care. Do as you see fit, Virgo." The blue eyed maid bowed in response, her hands crossed delicately over her hips as the loose chains from the manacles gave a clink before the calm maid left the Princess alone.

* * *

Taurus let out a loud yell as his body was sent flying by the pink haired teen. His body began to bleed and pulse in pain as cuts and bruises formed from the battle started to make their presence known. His own ax, which never gave the humanoid bull any problems, started to weigh down in his hands. Using his large black ax for support, Taurus pushed himself up with much difficulty. The pink haired man before him huffed and wheezed for breath as fire continued to flow from his fingertips.

"Had enough yet?" Natsu shouted before landing an uppercut to the staggering bull, "I could do this all day!" Taurus couldn't keep going, he muscles protested with each movement, while sweat began to pool at his feet. With a shaky breath, the large bull lifted his ax once more and readied himself for the powerful blow he was about to perform.

"Taurus"

The bull hesitated as Virgo calmly walked out of the large castle doors and onto the battlefield. Her black and white mid-thigh length maid dress swished lightly with each step, as she made her way towards the beaten and burned bull.

"It would be best if you two stop fighting. Harm mustn't be brought to the Princess," Virgo stated, looking up at the tall bull. Stunned, Taurus' eyes shifted towards the frozen teen to the calm blue eyed maid before him.

"But Virgo, he's here to hurt the Princess. If the battle stops, then the Princess might very well be harmed," Taurus protested, his eyes never leaving the fire mage's as the grip on his ax handle tightened.

"Is that so. Tell me, mage, do you wish our Princess harm," Virgo directed to the exhausted fire mage. First confusion crossed the pink haired teen before a look of bewilderment replaced it.

"What! I'm trying to save her, not hurt her! Why would you think that?" Virgo nodded in response, turning to the equally bewildered Taurus.

"Then this battle is pointless. Taurus is here to protect the Princess, he is to keep those who wish harm on our Princess out. Now come you two, there are bandages in the castle." With that, Virgo walked towards the castle doors without a single look back.

Natsu nodded enthusiastically, all signs of fatigue vanishing as he bounded after the pink haired maid, Taurus reluctantly following the two as he kept a close eye on the unfamiliar pink haired teen. Virgo pushed open the door to the castle door easily, stepping into the stone castle quietly as the two males stumbled through the doors in a daze. His deep green eyes widening at the sight of the large castle and armored guard figures that lined along the walls. Ignoring all injuries and twinges, Natsu ran towards the pieces of armor cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered, reaching for the metaled spear held carefully in the guards grip. Before Taurus could run and reach the reckless teen, a deep voice rumbled a warning, stopping the pink haired teen.

"That is 16th century armor passed from the true knights of the round table themselves. A single unprepared touch can cause terrible damage and destroy the condition the armor was originally in. I'd advise you, .TOUCH," a tall humanoid goat figure emphasized, stepping into the room, a stern frown spreading across his mouth. Virgo nodded a response to the tall butler suited goat, stopping to give a light bow to the sun-glassed figure. Virgo greeted the goat nonchalantly; Taurus grinning his own response right after as they made their way towards the seats near the fireplace.

"No need to scare the poor boy, Capricorn. One touch won't damage this castle's 'precious' artifact," an orange haired man chastised to the humanoid goat, stepping through the same door said goat came through.

"Loke," Capricorn scoffed, "When will you finally realize that these are the last there is in the entirety of the world? We mustn't appear as slobs and uncivilized beings who destroys and taints our own artifacts." The orange haired well dressed man rolled his eyes at the twin tail suited goat, pushing his blue tinted glasses up as he walked over towards the pink haired teen.

"Hey, name's Loke. So, who are you?," taking in the pink haired teen's haggard appearance, Loke quirked an eyebrow in Taurus's direction. "Doya need some bandages, kid? Looks like Taurus really did a number on you, and looks like you aren't the only one in need of medical attention," Loke continued, glancing in the large bull's direction.

"Name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and this is nothing. What I want to know, is where's the old lady I'm spose ta save. Ms. Spaghetti said she'd be somewhere in here." Loke sputtered at the pink haired teen's question, his mouth opening and closing in shocked silence before the booming voice of the horned goat-man echoed within the castle walls.

"The princess isn't an old lady. Who would tell such a tale! We must end this fable and put an end to such lies. Tell me boy, who told you this!" Capricorn bellowed, his hands clenched into fists as he pushed himself towards the fire mage. Natsu let out a nervous chuckle as he avoided the enraged goat's glare.

"Well ya see bout that, I kinda just made the connection cause gramps said there was no princess since bout a hundred years ago," Natsu said, scratching his cheek with his pointer finger nervously. Chuckling softly, the orange haired man broke the awkward silence that overwhelmed the room moments before.

"Laughing at a time like this? Loke, where is your pride? How can you laugh when our princess is being ridiculed," Capricorn began to lecture until he was silenced by a large blue pillow being thrown at his head.

"Would you shut up about what the kid said! Not very befitting for your 'image', Capricorn. Now someone better introduce the kid before I get really mad!" Natsu turned, startled at the unfamiliar voice. What was once a room with him and four others, was now filled with six new additional faces. After taking in all the new faces, Natsu looked towards the one who shouted earlier, her blue hair shining in the afternoon light as her deep blue eyes shifted and glared at the dark eyed teen.

"Well, you gunna say something, kid. I ain't got all day!" Natsu looked at the woman before him curiously, dressed in a blue bikini top, Natsu couldn't help but notice her fair skin. What really drew his attention though, was the large fish tail that replaced where her two legs would have been. Floating slightly in the air, the long haired mermaid over-towered Natsu by a head, causing him to tilt his head upward.

"He is named Natsu, Aquarius. He claims he is going to save our princess," Virgo's calm voice echoed. Turning to face the pink haired maid, Natsu noticed the amount of bandages near her small form as she meticulously continued to bandaged the tall, but badly injured, Taurus.

The blue haired woman snapped her head towards the maid before letting out a tsk in response before angrily taking hold of the scorpion tailed man's hand beside her.

"You're really going to save her? We've never seen someone want to try so bad before," a dark skinned male stated, his lips curved into a smile, his eyes hidden by a pair of green tinted sunglasses. The man had his orange tinted dark hair put into dreads that was pulled into two high pigtails, the ends curled like crab claws. Dressed in a light blue pin-striped long sleeve button shirt and a pair of well fitted black slacks, the man stood a little taller than the dark eyed teen. Natsu's own mouth beamed with a smile as he looked at the man before him.

"Cause no one is as awesome as Fairy Tail mages. No worries crab-man, I'm definitely gonna save her cause that'll make Ms. Spetto really happy, and being with your family is the best feeling in the world," Natsu beamed, his arms crossed confidently across his chest. Loke started laughing in mirth as his hand slapped the fire mage's back in a friendly gesture before throwing his arm around the startled teen's shoulder.

"So you heard him guys. Looks like the kid's going to stay. I think introductions are in order. This right here would be Cancer," Loke said motioning to the crab like man. The man gave a thumbs up in response before Natsu was forced to focus once more. "You already know our lovely Aquarius, and next to her is her boyfriend Scorpio," Loke said, leading Natsu towards the floating blue haired woman and the dark skinned man standing beside her. His scorpion like tail was tinted red and covered in metal with a dangerous looking gun extending from the tip of the tail, reaching well above the bare chested man. Peering up at the man, Natsu noticed, the large flower like collar and split hair color of red and white in the man's short hair. Dressed in a pair of deep red pants and a brighter red material covering the back and tied at the hips, the man flashed a kind smile before throwing his metal covered arm around the glaring Aquarius.

"Yo, we're happy ta meet cha, Natsu," the scorpion tailed man said with his thumb, pointer, and pinky finger pointer out in a sort of pose while Aquarius scoffed a response before crossing her arms angrily. Natsu waved his own greeting before Loke led the teen to another set of people.

"Right here are Gemi and Mini, just call them Gemini when they're together though, it's the easiest to remember," Loke explained, gesturing to the two floating rag doll like figures. Both were identical in looks, barely the size of Natsu's forearm and covered head to toe in blue. Squinting his eyes tightly, Natsu tried to take in as much differences he could get from the twin like dolls. One was dressed with black shorts while their strap started on the left shoulder and dropping down to their right hip, the other was dressed in orange shorts with the strap starting on their right shoulder instead. Black bead like eyes peered up excitedly at the pink haired teen.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Gemi," the rag like doll in black said, his stitched in mouth in the shape of a stretched upside down V.

"And I'm Mini, nice ta meet cha," the doll in orange finished, her stitched in mouth pointing in the opposite of her twin's. Natsu gave the two a wide grin and a wave before his attention was soon focused elsewhere.

"Right here, is Aries," Loke said, motioning to a trembling bright pink haired girl with horns curled out from the sides of her head. Dressed from head to toe in wool, the timid girl wore a cream colored sweetheart cut dress that stopped at her upper thighs, matching long arm warmers covered most of her arms, matching cream colored boots were worn over faded thigh high yellow stockings, and around her neck was a wool, cream colored choker. Large brown eyes shifted around, avoiding any eye contact with the fire mage.

"Hello," the sheep like girl mumbled, her hands fiddling with the front of her skirt nervously. Raising an eyebrow, Natsu was about to question the girl until a force put him off balance.

"Over here, is Sagittarius," A tall man in a horse costume waved, his face, which was peering out from a whole in the horse costumes neck cracked into a smile while the arrows on his back shifted slightly.

"And I'm sure you know the rest. Virgo, Taurus, and Capricorn," Loke stated, pointing to the remaining three. Capricorn and Virgo nodded their response while Taurus looked at the teen cautiously, his dark eyes narrowing as Natsu locked eyes with him. Narrowing his own eyes, Natsu began to grumble his dislike of the bull before him, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. Dropping his arm to his side, Loke pushed up his blue tinted sunglasses, his head moving from side to side as if searching for someone.

"Wait, we're missing someone. Anyone seen Lyra?" Loke asked the group. With a tilt of his head towards the stairs, Cancer opened his mouth to answer.

"She should be coming down soon," Cancer replied, peering at the spiral stairs with silent anticipation. The pitter patter of footsteps sent Cancer's form to stiffen as his head perked up happily, his eyes never leaving the stairs. Natsu noticed the light murmurs in the room quieted down as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Curiously, Natsu looked to the spiral stairs as light amber hair bounced down the steps.

"Hi everyone!" Lyra said with a bright smile, waving to the silenced group, behind the bubbly girl stepped a bright blond haired girl. Natsu looked up slightly to meet deep brown eyes. With a slight tilt of his head, Natsu watched at the bubbly teen and the silent pink clad blond made their way down the steps until they finally reached the floor.

With a confident stride, Loke made his way towards the two, kneeling in front of the blond girl and taking hold of her extended hand. Placing a light kiss on her gloved knuckle, the orange haired teen mumbled a greeting before raising slowly to his feet. Natsu could barely hear the exchange, even with his heightened senses, but managed to catch the word 'princess' before the sun-glassed teen rose and took a step to the side of the pink clad girl.

"Must you do that, Loke. The custom is unnecessary, and unreasonable," the blond haired girl said, looking to the orange haired teen. Loke just grinned in response before turning towards the confused pink haired teen.

"And so now we have everyone here. Natsu, this would be Lyra," The auburn haired girl waved her hand enthusiastically, her face set in a large smile. Natsu gave a light wave before locking eyes with the blond haired beauty before him; his head tilted in confusion.

"And may I introduce you to our mistress, Princess Lucy Heartfilia." The blond haired teen lowered herself into a graceful curtsy, breaking eye contact with the fire mage.

Peering at the girl before him, Natsu couldn't help but blurt out his next words.

"You look really good for a hundred year old, how'd ya do it?" At this point, the blond princess rose to her full height, her brown eyes locking with Natsu's curious dark eyes. Opening her mouth to respond, she was interrupted by the bellow of an enraged Capricorn. Peering at the laughing pink haired teen, the princess couldn't help but feel a spark of curiosity light up within her before the same feeling of nothingness overwhelmed her once more.


	5. Day One

Walking a leisurely pace, Natsu curiously took in his surroundings as he walked up the long spiral stairs. Walking alongside him was the blonde princess, her hands folded delicately across the front of her dress as she elegantly proceeded up the wide deep red carpeted steps. With his hands rested at the back of his pink hair, Natsu noticed the two servants flanking the quiet princess. Capricorn, looking ever so serious, while Loke flashed the pink haired a reassuring smile and a shrug of his shoulders as he casually put his hands into the pants of his pockets. The four soon reached the top of the stairs, leaving them at the start of a split; closed doors lining both sides of the hallways.  
"Is there perhaps, a room you would prefer?" the pink clad princess asked, her tone sounding more like a statement as she blankly looked at the well-at-ease teen. Natsu shrugged a response in return.

" Doesn't matter much. S'long as it has a bed I'm good." The busty princess nodded slightly before leading the three to the closest room on the right hallway. Wordlessly, Natsu began to follow; his dark eyes peering at the back of the blonde's hair in deep thought.

"Hey Luce, why don't cha say anythin? You don't talk much for a girl," Natsu asked, his lips pursed out curiously. "Thought a hundred year old princess would have lots ta say, don't cha have like any old stories from your past? Gramps seems ta always have tons of those, and he's only 88," Natsu continued to babble, oblivious to the hard glare he was getting from the goat like figure.

"How many times must I repeat myself? The princess is only of age seventeen. She is still within the age of her youth, not of an old hag. Does she appear to be a hundred? And that is Princess Lucy or Your Highness. The princess can not go by some commoner name; it does not match up with her royal upbringing." Natsu rolled his eyes at Capricorn's constant shouting and scolding.

"Yeah yeah," Natsu replied with a wave of his hand as the four stopped in front of the first room to the right. Before Natsu even opened the door, he slowly turned to the silent princess.

"Hey, do you even care if I call you Luce?" Thinking it over, the princess slowly shook her head.

"You may call me as you wish, my title of Princess has been long gone for nearly three years; for the world does not remember much of the monarchy," Lucy conducted. Natsu flashed Capricorn a wide toothy grin, causing Loke to chuckle at the goat's short gape expression. Opening the door to his temporary room, Natsu looked towards Lucy once more, a question tumbling from his lips.

"So, you're not a hundred years old?" Lucy shook her head no, causing the pink haired teen to slump his shoulders dejectedly before quickly stepping into the room and slamming the door in front of the furious Capricorn. Loke then openly laughed, his eyes streaming with tears as he courageously laughed in front of the prideful goat.

Natsu let out a sigh as he landed on his bed with a loud thump. With most of his face mashed into the soft pillow, Natsu glared at the setting sun from his large top curved window. Silently, he tried to think back at all the information Lucy and the servants managed to cram into his head.

From what he got, the curse was set about three years ago by some sorceress who didn't like Lucy one bit. The servants that occupied the castle now didn't show up until right after the curse took place and if he didn't break the curse by the end of the Dracocian Comet then Lucy was going to be stuck like that forever. They even mentioned how someone with 'nothing but truth' was the only one that could break the spell. Apparently, this person was supposed to 'compel the emotions to join Lucy'. Pushing himself up hastily, Natsu let out a groan before clutching his pulsing head. He was never really good with all the thinking stuff. Levy might have been a better choice if thinking was needed for this mission, but it was too late for that. Natsu couldn't just leave the mission, especially since he promised Ms. Spetto he was going to save Lucy from the curse. Maybe he could just go and beat the sorceress and make her break the curse, but where would he even start looking for a sorceress.

Luckily for him, the sound of his rumbling stomach snapped the fire mage out of his agonizing thinking and forced him out of the soft plush bed. Smiling to no one, Natsu approached the door of his room quickly.

"Oh man, I'm hungry. Hope they have some good food here," Natsu said as he threw open the door, coming face to face with the wool clad girl. With a light shriek, Aries quickly backed up and started to cower behind a decorative gray vase near the start of the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Loke told me to get you, he wanted me to fetch you for dinner," Aries said timidly, tears trickling down out her closed eyes as her hands shook protectively in front of her pale face. With a confused expression, Natsu look at the frightened ram like girl before perking up at the mention of food.

"Food's ready? Awesome! Thanks Aries for the heads up," Natsu shouted happily; bounding for the stairs, Natsu quickly ruffled the cowering girl's pink hair before running down the stairs, an overjoyed smile plastered across his face.

Peering out from her slowly opening eyes, the humanoid ram stared at the descending teen in awe, a shaky smile slowly creeping onto her pale face.

"Hey! Where's the food at? I'm hungry!" Natsu shouted once he reached the bottom steps. Looking up from her light cleaning, Aquarius gave the overjoyed teen a hard glare before angrily floating towards him.

"If you won't shut up, then you won't get any food. Just get a rag and fuckin tidy up until Virgo lets us know," the long blue haired beauty spat out, throwing her rag at the pink haired teen. With quick reflexes, Natsu caught the well used rag without a second thought. Looking down at the rag, Natsu shot the angered mermaid a confused look.

"Clean?" Natsu asked, peering at the grayed rag once more. Noticing the hostile aura his girlfriend was giving, Scorpio made his way towards the two, a feather duster in his right hand.

"Yup, Capricorn's all bout keepin the castle 'spit spot' clean. We all have a job to do before we could stop and eat dinner; like a family chore. Makes sense though, in a way we're just one big family." Scorpio let out a light chuckle before going back to his dusting after placed his free hand on his girlfriend's exposed shoulder, in hopes to calm the raging mermaid down. With a light hiss, the blue haired mermaid turned sharply and searched for another rag, continuing her cleaning. With a slight shrug, Natsu gave the rag a little twirl and went in search for an unoccupied area, joining the servants in their pre-dinner clean.

Natsu let out a groan before slumping into one of the chairs at the long wooden dinner table. His head pulsed in pain due to the fact that Aquarius wouldn't stop hitting him when he almost broke something, causing the ever so kind Capricorn to start yelling at the pink haired teen and go off into a long rant, making Natsu's ear throb at each and every sound in the area. Luckily, all the cleaning managed to get done with almost no help from the fire mage, and dinner was just about done and ready to serve.

At the light click of the of the wide dinner doors opening, Natsu managed to lift his head to catch a glimpse of Lucy making her way towards the head of the table, which happened to be right beside the pink haired teen. Looking around the room, Natsu noticed all the servants rising to their feet from their chairs and waited for the princess to sit in her seat. Too tired to stand, Natsu slumped back down, catching a heated glare from Capricorn out of the corner of his eye. At this point, Natsu didn't care one bit and just wanted to eat.

Once Lucy took a seat, the kitchen doors busted open as Virgo, Sagittarius, Cancer, and Lyra walked out with trays of food placed delicately atop. Upon smelling the scent of the well made food, Natsu automatically perked up and stared at the food longingly before all trays of food were placed down and the four took a seat. Without much thought, Natsu grabbed a plateful of whatever closests to him and started digging in. The others soon followed suit as soon as Lucy delicately took a bite of the food before her.

Letting out a hearty belch, Natsu happily thanked the four who cooked before turning towards Lucy, who was dabbing at her mouth with the cloth napkin she had on her lap.

"So Luce, ya didn't answer any of my questions earlier. Why don't cha talk bout things? Ya might not be a hundred, but all the girls at the guild can't stop talkin, and they're bout your age. So there hasta be somethin ya want ta talk bout, right," Natsu questioned, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand as he waited for the quiet princess to say something. After giving it some thought, Lucy took hold of the neck of her wine glass filled with water; taking a small sip before answering the curious teen.

"I do not see the point of speaking if nothing is needed to be said. I am lacking emotions, so I simply do not 'feel' the need to speak," Lucy explained logically causing the pink haired teen to nod unsurely.

"Alright. Hey Luce, lemme try somethin, I think I know how ta break the spell," Natsu said, dropping the previous subject without a second's thought. Looking at the fire mage blankly, Lucy gave a slight nod before adjusting her seat to face him easier. Natsu beamed a large smile before grabbing hold of his face and stretching out his mouth into a funny face. Noticing the facial expression, Lyra burst out laughing, followed by Gemini, Sagittarius, Cancer, Loke, and Scorpio, yet Lucy remained quiet as her expression remained the same. Noticing the lack of response, Natsu shifted his face until it formed a startling, menacing look, which caused Aries to shriek in terror and coward behind Loke. Noticing the ram's terror, Aquarius grew in anger and threw her napkin at the pink haired teen.

"What the hell are you doing? Is there even a point to this?" Aquarius shouted, her hands slamming down on the table. Releasing his face, Natsu quickly turned to the enraged mermaid, taking notice of the seething Capricorn as well. Almost reflexively, Natsu placed his hands out in a mock surrender pose.

"Whoa, I'm just seeing if Luce'll show any emotion, ya know, tryin ta 'compel' her emotions," Natsu explained nervously, trying to calm the two enraged servants.

"Perhaps we should let him continue, it is after all for the Princess," Virgo stated, picking up the trays as she left the room, Lyra following behind her with arms full of dishes.

"I am in agreement with Virgo, why not let him try. I trust him," the heroic tone of Sagittarius boomed, causing the table to murmur in different responses.

"You'd trust a bomber," Aquarius grumbled before snapping her head towards Natsu once more. "Whatever, do whatever you were going to, better not screw up again," Aquarius threatened loudly, gathering the glasses and making her way towards the kitchen with Aries soundlessly following the seething mermaid, the rest of the silverware held unsteadily in her small hands. Shakily, Natsu nodded, suddenly reminded of Erza before he shook off the uneasy feeling and turned towards Lucy once more.

Unexpectedly for the servants, Natsu started to move closer to the princess, scooting his chair loudly until the two chairs were only inches apart and the owner's knees were touching the princess'. Noticing no change of emotion or expression on the princess' face, Natsu let out a sigh. Trying not to get too dejected, Natsu started to lean in closer, his hands pressed against the princess' thighs as he tilted his head slightly downward to catch Lucy's stare. Still nothing. Determined to get a reaction out of the expressionless princess, Natsu moved in closer until his breath fanned against Lucy's face, their noses only inches apart. Noticing no change in the princess' expression, Natsu began to pout and frown in disappointment.

At this point, all the remaining servants were looking at the situation with wide eyes, a bit unsure as to what to do. Noticing the puckering of lips from the pink haired teen, Capricorn couldn't contain himself as the fire mage slowly moved even closer.

"Stop right there you heathen! I will not have you deflower the princess right before our very eyes!" Capricorn shouted, slapping his hands at the table harshly. Startled, Natsu jerked back quickly and fell out of his chair clumsily, breaking eye contact with the toneless princess.

"Deflower? I don't see any flower here. You talkin bout Luce, cause she isn't a flower either," Natsu stated, rubbing his inflamed head as he pushed himself on his feet. Loke along with Gemini snickered lowly at the pink hair's retort.

"Do not mock me, boy. You were trying to place your peasant lips atop the Princess', why else would you gather so close and break such boundaries." Capricorn stated, glaring at the teen lowly before angrily walking towards the now standing teen.

"Ew, ya think I was tryin ta kiss Luce? I was lookin at her eyes and I wanted ta get a closer look, ya know, to make her uncomfortable." Looking around at the rest of the servants, Natsu suddenly looked excited, "Did she finally make a face?" Natsu asked childishly, his dark green eyes beaming with hope before they shifted to slight disappointment at the shake of everyone's head.

"Aw, it didn't work; I thought I had it this time," Natsu mused before flashing a cocky grin.

"Well, I'll get it next time."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. So, liked it? loved it? hated it? Leave me a thought in the review box, I'd love to hear what you all thought of it. Any suggestions would be helpful as well, cause we all know I can always improve. Anyways, I want to thank you all for all the reviews, favorites, and follows so far. Sorry I forgot to do this last chapter. I would also like you all to know that I posted up another story and one shot and would very much appreciate it if you all would check them out if you didn't do so as of yet. You guys are seriously awesome beyond belief and thank you for reading, especially the AN's. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Beauty and the Beast, which I am loosely basing this on, belongs to someone who isn't me.**


	6. Road to Recovery

After the first appearance of the Fairy Tail mage, things were finally starting to calm down a bit once a sort of routined agenda followed the strange fire mage. Unfortunately, he wasn't a single step closer to finding a cure to the curse on the princess.

* * *

Lucy peered out her window with a blank gaze, taking in the pink haired mage and her servant Taurus in a sort of due; much like the one she first witnessed on the day the fire mage first appeared at the castle. Instead of a hostile feeling that once occupied the two, the match seemed almost friendly and playful as the two continued to dodge and throw blows without much pause.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" Virgo asked, walking towards the window; a blue ruffled dress held delicately in her pale arms as she gazed out the window curiously. Lucy shook her head no before turning towards her pink haired maid. Taking hold of the blue dress, Lucy moved to her dressing area and began to change into the light blue dress, having a bit of help from Virgo.

* * *

Natsu let out a loud laugh as he avoided Taurus' large ax, happy to finally be doing something instead of sitting around and doing nothing. The morning's light felt good on his exposed skin and the adrenaline he always got when fighting an opponent felt almost right in his very being. After his first day in the dreary castle, Natsu sought out the cautious bull he first fought when he arrived and demanded the bull to fight him the next day. Ever since then, the two had almost made it a bit of morning routine to fight each other in a sort of spar. Eventually, the other servants heard of the spar between the two and made a sort of event of it.

"Hey, what the hell, Taurus! Kick the kid's ass," Aquarius shouted, her eyes sparkling in mirth; a rare sight to see from the seemingly constantly enraged mermaid.

"Fight fight fight," Gemini cheered together, doing a little dance in the air as they watched Natsu light up his hands in flames. Silently, Cancer looked at the battle in awe, barely containing himself as blows were thrown and avoided. Looking at the battle with a smirk on his lips, Loke got up and pushed up the bridge of his sunglasses, an aura of seriousness surrounding him as he charged into the middle of the battle. With an excited cheer, Natsu shifted his attack to hit the oncoming servant, quickly including him into the makeshift battle.

"Alright! You guys are going down!" Natsu shouted to the two servants, his hands covered in fire as he shifted on his two feet and waited for one to make a move.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Natsu," Loke warned with a nonchalant pose before he and Taurus charged at the grinning fire mage.

Natsu jumped back, quickly avoiding Taurus' ax swing, but was unable to dodge Loke's ongoing attack. Without a second's thought, the sunglassed man threw a strong punch at Natsu's face, making contact with the pink haired mage's cheek and sending him back a few feet. The other's cheered loudly, happy to see the battle getting more violent.

With a bit of a scowl on his face, Natsu gingerly rubbed his abused cheek before grinning darkly at the two servants.

"Alright, now I'm getting fired up." Loke's eyes widened slightly as Natsu picked up the pace and ran up towards the two. Foreseeing this, Taurus lifted his ax while Loke shifted into a more defensive pose. With Natsu now within hitting distance, Taurus swung his ax as Loke lunged forward to punch. With a mighty leap, Natsu pushed forward, using Loke's head as a source of momentum. Twisting above Taurus's ax, Natsu sent a flame filled kick at the bull's head, knocking him out almost instantly. Never one to really give up, Loke sent a multiple amount of punches to the sweating teen. With a wide grin on his face, Natsu dodged the hits, wincing a little as some of the hits made contact. Noticing the orange haired man before him hardly used his feet in battle, Natsu swung his leg out, making contact with the back of Loke's calf. Feeling a tingle shoot up his body, Loke hesitated a bit before stumbling. With this moment, Natsu took hold of Loke's outstretched hand and swung the man down, knocking the wind out of him.

With a thump, Loke let out a loud gasp as his back collided with the hard earth; the servants hushed with anticipation as they waited for the servant to get back up, hoping that the orange haired man would give the fire mage a run for his money. Quickly moving over towards the fallen servant, Natsu looked down at Loke with a cautious look, his form crouched low in a defensive stance as he waited for the servant to get up.

Letting out a harsh cough, Loke slowly got up and held out his hands in a surrendering pose, a small grin on his dirtied face as he tried to brush away the dirt that covered his entire body.

"Alright alright, I know when I've been beaten," Loke said sarcastically as Natsu lowered his stance and grinned up at the nonchalant man before him. Groans could be heard from the servants as they got up from the makeshift benches they pulled out from the back garden.

"You know, you're pretty good at fighting," Natsu commented, his deep green eyes shining with adrenaline as he collapsed to the ground with an at ease smile plaster against his face. Peering down at Natsu with amusement, Loke let out a chuckle before offering a hand to the fallen teen.

"Looks like you could use some medical attention. Let's get you checked by Virgo." With a shrug of his shoulders, Natsu accepted the offered hand and let himself get pulled up. Looking back at the fallen Taurus, Natsu bursted out into uncontrollable laughter as some of the servants tried to get Taurus to wake up before reluctantly dragging the fallen bull towards the castle. Seeing that the servants had a handle on the situation, Natsu gave a shrug as he continued laughing and followed Loke into the castle where Virgo was waiting patiently with endless rolls of bandages.

* * *

After finishing getting dressed, Lucy treaded down the stairs carefully, trying not the trip over the long hem of the skirt of her dress before turning towards the gardens to get some fresh air. Following behind the quiet princess silently, Aries timidly watched Lucy as she entered the lush green garden. Hesitantly, she slipped past the closing door, knowing that she had a duty to watch over the princess even if her bones shook with terror at the thought of what could be outside.

"Um, Princess, shouldn't you be inside or have someone escort you," Aries asked with a small stutter, her body shifting uncontrollable as she averted her eyes.

"I felt the need for some air. Also, I have an escort. Are you not escorting me right now," Lucy murmured as she looked up at the green tree before her. Shakily, Aries murmured a yes as she shifted closer to the silent princess, hoping that the situation would seem less scary once she was in the presence of another. Looking up at the same tree as Lucy, Aries felt a warmth of calmness wash over her as the gentle sway of the trees eased her frightened nerves, yet she still remained wary as the two continued to look up at the tree.

"Um, what do you think of this tree," Aries asked with a murmur, trying to start up a conversation with the blank faced princess.

"There is nothing to think, all the tree is, is a tree," Lucy stated before looking down and continuing her way deeper into the garden, looking over the vegetation as the ram girl stumbled to catch up, a prickly feeling brushing against her neck.

"Princess, please, I must implore you to turn back now. There's something not right here and I don't like it," Aries whimpered, still running to catch up with the princess. Turning towards the panting servant, Lucy paused to give the servant's words some thought before giving a nod.

"Alright, it is near lunch time, so we may return back to the castle." Aries let out a held in breath before giving Lucy a shaky smile.

"Thank you, Princess," Aries thanked profusely, feeling a lot more at ease as the two made their way towards the castle. Before the two could get too far, a loud laugh broke out, causing Aries to stand petrified as Lucy turned around slowly. Out of the forest that wasn't too far from the garden, jumped out a large Gorian. Looking almost like a giant green gorilla, the forest Vulcan began to jump up and down excitedly, clapping its large purple hands gleefully as he gave the girls a large grin, showing off his yellow stained teeth.

"Well lookie what we got here. Aren't you a cutie," the green furred forest vulcan mused, peering closely at the shaking Aries before his sight shifted towards the quiet princess. "Whoa! What a looker you are!" the Gorian shouted with hearts in his eyes before doing a sort of dance, his skinny legs moving the Gorian left and right as he pumped his large arms in the air.

"Looks like I'm gunna have two brides!" With a loud cheer, the Gorian grabbed hold of both Lucy and Aries in his large purple hands before stomping off into the forest once more. Terrified, Aries started to cry uncontrollably, her small fists banging at the hand that grabbed her.

"Let go!" Aries shouted, "I don't want to be your wife!" The Gorian paused a bit, and with a shrug, threw the shaking girl over his shoulder and continued onwards to the forest.

"Sorry, little pink cutie!" the Gorian shouted without pause, obviously not sorry in the slightest. Tilting his triangle shaped head towards the calm princess, the Gorian grinned from ear to ear at the princess' lack of protest.

"That's okay then, I like you a whole lot more than her," the Gorian purred, his long gray tongue brushing against his light purple lips.

* * *

Aries ran back towards the castle, tears streaming down her face as the fear in her stomach bloomed, not for herself, but for the captured princess. Tripping over her feet every few seconds, the pink haired ram-girl pushed herself as far as she could, tumbling through the doors that led to the garden and landing at the feet of a bandaged Natsu.

"T-The Princess," Aries gasped out, her fingers shaking as she tried to catch her breath. Natsu's eyes widened a bit as Loke rushed to Aries's side and gently patted her back, easing the coughs before she had a chance to continue on.

"What about the princess," Loke rushed out, trying to calm the still shaking girl. Helping her to her feet, Loke noticed Aries wince in pain as she began to sway on her two feet.

"Captured, Gorian, hurry," Aries whimpered out before collapsing, her body in too much pain. Gently easing the hurt girl down, Loke pushed himself up and pushed up the bridge of his sunglasses.

"Let's go," Loke said to Natsu, but only ended up talking to open air as the sound of rushed footsteps began to fade from the castle grounds.

* * *

After hearing the word captured, Natsu couldn't help but feel an impulse to run and go after Lucy. Ignoring the little twinges of pain, Natsu pushed onward, his customary white scaled scarf flapping behind him as he tried to pinpoint the princess's scent with his enhanced nose.

"You better be okay when I get to you," Natsu mumbled, racing off into the deep forest behind the garden.

* * *

Dropping Lucy against the hard floor of his cave, the Gorian moved his head closer to Lucy's, taking in a deep sniff before swooning a bit. After rubbing her hindquarters a bit to ease the pain, Lucy peered back at the Gorian with a slight frown on her lips. Once the pain dissipated, so did the frown before it was replaced by a vacant look.

"You smell so good, wife. Let's get started with the honeymoon!" the Gorian cheered, jumping up and down in excitement as Lucy continued to gaze at the Gorian blankly.

"We're not married as of yet. So, I am not your wife and cannot go forth with you and the honeymoon, as you so said," Lucy corrected, causing the Gorian to stop his movements as an angered look overwhelmed the gorilla like face, shadowing his features into a menacing look before they changed once more into a bright expression.

"You're so smart, wife! How could I forget that wives like weddings, especially big ones, right." Lucy continued to look at the Gorian blankly before letting out a sigh.

"I am not your wife," Lucy stated before continuing, "I also do not wish to be your wife, it would not be respectable and therefore pointless." Shocked crossed the Gorian's face. Open Mouthed, the Gorian began to plead and beg the seated princess.

"But wife, I love you!" the Gorian proclaimed, now on his knees as he inched closer and closer to the princess.

"Yes, but I do not love you. I feel nothing for you," Lucy said without remorse, her body calm as the Gorian inched even closer, a dark look overtaking his features.

"Then I'll make you love me! After we marry, you will love me, wife!" the Gorian announced, picking up Lucy once more before angrily stomping off to find a sort of minister in the lush forest area. Before the Gorian could get too far from his cave, a rushing blur of pink came charging straight for the Gorian's head. Fist made contact with head, making the Gorian release his hold on the princess. Without so much as a scream, Lucy felt a pair of toned arms circle her before lightly placing her back to her feet. Looking up slightly, brown eyes locked with intense deep green eyes.

"You alright, Luce?" Lucy gave a small nod before stepping back and out of harms way. Once Lucy was out of battle distance, Natsu sharply turned towards the Gorian with an unhappy look crossing his features.

"Hey, monkey face. What were you going to do with Lucy?" Natsu shouted as the Gorian started to rub at the side of his injured cheek.

"So your name's Lucy, wife," the Gorian said looking at the blank faced blonde, completely ignoring the seething fire mage before him.

"Lucy isn't gunna be your wife, turd thrower," Natsu shouted, making the Gorian snap his head in Natsu's direction and start lifting his large hand.

"I was talking to my WIFE, not you!" The Gorian slammed his hand down on the fire mage, leaving a large imprint behind. Before the Gorian's hand even touched, Natsu jumped out of the way, using his hand to push off his body towards his feet. With remarkable speed, Natsu charged at the Gorian before launching a round of attacks on the tall gorilla like figure.

* * *

Finally finished with the battle, Natsu and Lucy walked off towards the castle in silence, Natsu leading the way with his hands placed behind his head.

"I thank you for saving me," Lucy finally said, breaking the silence between the two, saying this more for courtesy rather than gratitude.

"It was no problem," Natsu said with a grin, the night sky gleaming with stars. As soon as that grin formed, a slight frown replaced it as his eyebrows pinched together.

"He wasn't that strong though. If there were a hundred of them then maybe it would've been a whole lot funner," Natsu expressed, grinning once more as Lucy nodded almost unconsciously.

"Hey, Luce. Did the monkey get a chance to do anything to you?" Natsu questioned, gritting his teeth a bit, but eased up once Lucy shook her head no.

"So why didn't you do anything? Don't tell me you actually wanted to marry that hairy thing?" Natsu probed, now walking backwards.

"I did not feel anything at the time. As you could see, Aries yelled because she was scared, I was not. I stated why I did not want to be with him, but he did not take it well. I felt no disgust nor did I feel much of anything, so I did nothing and would have done nothing had you not arrived." Natsu pursed his lips together as he tried to take everything the emotionless princess said, his features scrunched up together until a shocked looked of realization overcame him.

"Wait, so you," Natsu started before he was interrupted by the wail of Aries.

"You're okay!" Aries cried out, enveloping Lucy in a tight hug, before pulling the princess inside the castle and towards the fireplace, Natsu following silently behind almost diligently. Pushing himself off the wall, Loke walked alongside Natsu with a thankful grin on his face.

"Natsu, thank you for bringing her back safe." With a grunt in response, Natsu pushed forward, determined to speak to Lucy about what she said earlier, leaving Loke behind, a bit shocked at the usually cheerful mage's cold disposition.

As Natsu entered the room with the fireplace, he noticed both Lucy and Aries seated before the hearth, Aries fluttering around the silent princess in frantic movements. Silently, Natsu joined the two and took a seat, his arms crossed as he stared almost angrily at Lucy.

"You wouldn't have done anything to get away?" Natsu said abruptly, causing the humanoid ram to pause in her movements before freezing completely in fear at the heated stare Natsu was giving Lucy.

"As I said earlier, I felt no need to at the moment." Lucy sighed out, her pale hands placed delicately over her puffed out dress.

"You didn't even want to marry him, so why didn't you run away? Did you even try?" Natsu questioned dubiously. Lucy shook her head no in response.

"The motion did not feel needed at the time. I felt no 'rush' to leave even though I did not wish to marry him." Natsu's jaw dropped almost comically before he leaned forward, now only inches away from the two girls. Automatically, Aries inched back, uncomfortable with the up closeness.

"Don't you know what could have happened? The monkey wanted you to be his WIFE. He could have hurt you, even Aries got hurt from the thing. Weren't you scared, worried, angry, anything? Why are you so calm about this?" Natsu shouted, unnerved by the lack of response from the princess. "Aries couldn't stop crying for your safety, she wanted us to go and save you, she was scared for you!" Aries began to tear up uncontrollably, recalling the fear she felt when the Gorian left with Lucy in hand. "Look at her!" Natsu shouted pointing at Aries' shaking form. "Even now she's cryin for yah, how can you treat your family like that, don't you even care!"

Something in Lucy shook as she looked at Aries, taking in the ram's saddened and worried look. With each passing moment, a tight hold began to pull at the pit of her stomach. Reevaluating her experience with the almost hostile Gorian, Lucy flinched unconsciously. Without knowing it, her body began to shake uncontrollably as Aries' body began to glow a golden light, making her more transparent with each passing moment.

Aries looked down at her glowing body in a bit of shock before pure fear crept up her body. Although she was terrified with what was happening, she could feel a slight pull at her very being, something calming and warm eased a bit of her fears. Almost knowingly, Aries placed her hand atop of Lucy's. With panic still in her eyes, Aries managed to give the princess on last shaky smile before her very being balled up together and embraced Lucy's hand in a light that once enfolded Aries. Slowly, the light crept up Lucy's arm, traveling upward until it stopped where Lucy's heart would be before sinking deeper into her chest, making the glow of the light disappear completely.

As the light disappeared, Lucy let out a wobbly gasp as unknown feelings started to break free and attack her very being. Trying so very desperately to hold back a sob, Lucy clasped her hands around her mouth as tears began to flow from her eyes. With shaky fingers, the blonde princess tried to stop the flow of tears by rubbing harshly at her eyes, but try as she might, the tears wouldn't stop. With a shaky body, Lucy began to curl up in herself, her body doing what felt right as her mind sort of blanked at the new feeling she was now feeling.

Looking at the new progress in shock, Natsu was a bit unsure as to what was going on. Looking around the room, Natsu started to panic, his mind trying to wrap at what just happened. Lifting her head off her knees, scared brown eyes looked into shocked green as Lucy continued to weep.

"Natsu," Lucy whimpered out, making Natsu even more shocked once he heard the raw sound of emotion leave the once expressionless princess's lips. Almost as if compelled to do so, Natsu slowly approached the princess before wrapping his arms around her shaky form, his chin resting comfortably atop her blonde hair before he began to rock side to side. Slowly but surely, Lucy lifted her arms before wrapping them around Natsu's larger form, feeling more at ease as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, guys! It has been way too long! Sorry! Unfortunately, break finished up so it's all school school school for me. Also, haven't felt much of and inspiration to write for this, that's not good. So what do you all think? Leave me a thought in the review box. I would love some suggestions. I hope this made some sort of sense to you all. Hope you liked it. Thank you to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this so far. **


	7. Answers

Yellowed teeth flashed before Lucy, their large incisors only inches from the blonde's face as a force around her body tightened in an almost bone crushing hold. Lucy couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and when she opened her mouth, couldn't even speak.

"I like you a whole lot more than her." _Than who_, Lucy wanted to scream out, _what's going on, let go of me._ All these thoughts rushed through the blonde's mind at an overwhelming speed, causing her heartbeat to speed up and her breathing to become more shallow as lights dotted her eyesight. Without any warning, Lucy was harshly dropped onto her bum; a large green form now looming over her. Lucy began to panic as fear prickled her skin and sweat began to pool under her arms and over the palm of her hands. Looking up slightly, Lucy's brown eyes met small beady black eyes before the face loomed in closer, revealing light purple skin. The Gorian's large hands pinned Lucy's thrashing arms down in a strong hold, his legs pinning down Lucy's as a gray tongue snaked out and trailed Lucy's quivering cheek.

"You will be my wife, and I will make you love me," the Gorian hissed darkly, his thin purple lips descending onto Lucy's. As the Gorian's lips moved closer and closer, Lucy let out an ear-piercing scream before everything turned black.

* * *

Lucy shot up from her bed with a loud scream, her pale hands clenched deep in the folds of her blanket. With a shaky hand, Lucy brushed aside the blonde strands that now clung to her forehead, wiping away some of the stray tears that dripped from her eyes before collapsing back into bed and gathering her blankets closer, enclosing the blonde princess in a sort of cocoon. Loud footsteps pounded outside of Lucy's door before the hinges to her wooden door shattered as a frantic Natsu jumped in, his arms posed out in a fighter's pose, ready for anything. Noticing nothing wrong with the room, Natsu lowered his arms, a sleepy yawn escaping his lips as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Luce, it's too early for this, what's wrong," Natsu questioned sleepily, sluggishly moving closer towards the still shaking princess. Lucy whimpered a bit, curling deeper into her blankets as lightning began to flash outside her window, casting dark shadows in every corner of the room.

"I had a bad dream," Lucy mumbled into her blanket, wincing slightly at the loud crash of thunder.

"What? You have to go pee? I don't think I can help you with that, Luce. Capricorn wouldn't shut up bout it if I did," Natsu said, now a bit more awake at the princess's odd request. Peering closely at the shaky teen, Natsu began to make a better connection at what Lucy first said.

"Wait. Are you scared?" Natsu questioned, earning a nod from the still shaking princess. Natsu moved a bit closer to the bed, placing a light hand atop the blanket where Lucy's shoulder should have been. Flinching a little at the sudden contact, Lucy's tension eased a bit at Natsu's comforting words.

"Hey, it's just thunder. It's not gunna hurt you. Sides, I could just eat it if it strikes near here," Natsu said, boasting a bit. Lucy nodded slightly, trying to calm her racing heart down. Seeing the head nod from the silent princess, Natsu started to get up before a pale hand shot out of the cocoon and gripped his wrist.

"Will you also protect me from the Gorians too," Lucy whimpered, pulling Natsu slightly closer to her as she peered up with her fearful brown eyes. Shocked, Natsu looked down at Lucy blankly before a reassuring grin spread across his feature, his green eyes shining earnestly.

"Course I will, nothing is going to hurt you long as I'm around," Natsu vowed, causing the Princess's fear to ease away before she fell into a deep sleep, her hand still around Natsu's tightly. Letting out a sigh, Natsu inched closer to Lucy before climbing into the large plush bed. With her hand still around his, Natsu began to lay over the top of the blanket, his high body heat keeping him warm as he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Natsu let out a groan as loud screeching reached his ears. Attempting to block out the loud noise, Natsu nuzzled in closer to the warmth he was currently clutching. Not really remembering seeing an extra pillow, Natsu cracked open an eye, only to receive an eyeful of blonde. Not letting this bothering him, Natsu pulled the warm body closer, liking the feel of holding someone. The extra body heat reminded Natsu of his childhood days when he would sleep next to Igneel, the dragon's warm body heat would always envelop the young Natsu in a protective hold.

"Don't think I didn't see that! I saw you open your eyes! You better wake up and get away from her before I go get Capricorn!" the loud booming voice of Aquarius roared, smaking her hand against Natsu's head. Natsu groaned some more in response, burying his head in Lucy's back before Lucy started to shift in her sleep.

Lucy's brown eyes slowly eased open as Aquarius continued to scream profusely in her direction. Confused, Lucy peered up at Aquarius, a silent yawn escaping her parted lips.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Upon hearing this question, Aquarius's blue eyes widened at the princess's different behaviour before she regained her composure.

"Tell your boyfriend to fuckin get up before Capricorn gets here. I don't want to hear any of his crap, cause if he decides to blame someone, he'll blame me, and I don't want that," Aquarius hissed, her enraged face inching closer to Lucy's as a way to emphasize her point. Feeling suddenly frightened by the mermaid's warning, Lucy nodded shakily before turning her head to look down at the mess of pink that was pressed against her back.

Blushing hotly at the position she found herself in, Lucy hastily shook Natsu, hoping to get out of the embarrassing situation sooner rather than later.

"Natsu. Natsu. Wake up," Lucy said in a persistent tone, her arm twisted awkwardly as she continued to shake Natsu.

"Go back ta sleep, Luce," Natsu mumbled, clenching Lucy tighter, causing the blonde to blush even deeper. "It's still too early."

"We're getting nowhere with this," Aquarius growled out before breaking Natsu's hold on Lucy and pushing the fire mage out of the bed. Letting out a loud cry once he made contact with the cold floor, Natsu looked up at the enraged mermaid bewilderedly.

"Just what is going on here?" Capricorn shouted once stepping into the now crowded room, his eyes widening behind his black sunglasses as he took in the scene before him.

"Aquarius! What is the meaning of this!" Aquarius shot Lucy a glare in response before turning towards the worked up goat person before her, trying to explain the situation as calmly as she possible could. Unfortunately, Aquarius was never much of a calm person to begin with.

* * *

Natsu winced a bit in pain as he rubbed the large inflamed bump that protruded from his head. Capricorn continued to glare at the fire mage hotly, his arms crossed over his chest in a clearly angered way.

Avoiding any eye contact with any of the servants, Lucy continued to look down at her plate of food, taking a few small bites every here and there. Lucy couldn't explain it, but with the incident from earlier that morning, Lucy couldn't help but feel a flutter grow and churn in her stomach. If Lucy was still as she was before, the incident would have been pushed aside and nearly forgotten, but with the events that occurred yesterday, Lucy had started to feel things. She couldn't help but feel shy and embarrassed with the morning's event and so frightened with the nightmare that started up last night. Why did she even have a nightmare to begin with? It was an odd occurrence because she never was one to dream, not since three years ago at least. The new set of emotions confused Lucy, but it also scared her to death. Were emotions really that necessary? Lucy was shocked out of her thoughts once Capricorn finally let his anger be well known.

"I have always known you would attempt to shame our princess!" Lucy slumped a little in her seat, averting her eyes from any of the now attentive workers. "How could you even believe you could get away with such a thing. Remember your place boy, she is a princess, one of higher standings, while you are a commoner, a simple mage. Both of you live in separate worlds, worlds that are highly unlikely to even cross again." Lucy remained silent, too scared to even lift her head and try and correct Capricorn. Lucy's hand trembled slightly as her mouth opened and closed in attempts to push out any words, but she just couldn't, she couldn't even lift her head and speak up.

"Look, I already told you that me and Luce are just friends," Capricorn opened his mouth to correct Natsu's wording of Lucy's title, but snapped in shut in aggravation once he remembered that the princess allowed it; willing himself to remain quiet about the matter, Capricorn nodded stiffly as Natsu continued on. "All I was doing was makin sure she was alright after she woke up from that nightmare. She's the one that didn't want me to go," Natsu huffed out.

"Wait, you mean the princess has had a nightmare last night?" Cancer voiced, bewildered by the very action. Little by little, voices began to pick up and voice their own confusion and shock while Lucy sunk deeper and deeper into her seat.

"Yeah, but it was just a nightmare. It's not like it's a big deal," Natsu shrugged before digging into his breakfast.

"Natsu, the princess has never had a nightmare, from our understanding that is," Virgo voiced calmly, daintily sipping at her tea as Natsu gave a noncommittal grunt before letting out a belch.

"So, I haven't had a nightmare in a while," Natsu said offhandedly. "It still ain't a weird thing." Virgo nodded slightly before placing her cup down.

"Yes, that is true, but the princess does not usually show emotions. If she had a nightmare, then we are to assume that she has felt a sort of fear," Virgo explained patiently before turning her attention towards the quiet princess. Lucy could feel all eyes turn to her as she tried to slump even deeper into her seat, but the skirt of her gown forced the uneased blonde to remain somewhat upright in her seat.

"Would this be true, Princess?" Lucy opened her mouth to mumble something, but was interrupted by the loud rushed footsteps. Loke pushed back the dining room doors hastily, his appearance a bit disheveled as his eyes shifted around the room.

"Not here either," Loke muttered, ready to leave to dining area until Cancer's voice stopped him.

"Who isn't here, Loke?" Cancer questioned before looking around the room. The other helpers then started to look around the area as well, curious as to who the missing person was.

"Aries. I haven't seen her all day and usually she's one of the first people I see in the morning," Loke said with a bit of worry marring his features.

"Maybe she took an early morning walk. It is a beautiful day out," Lyra voice optimistically, her statement earning disagreement gestures and mutters.

"Common Lyra, we all know Aries wouldn't go outside unless she's with someone. Wonder what happened to her," Scorpio pointed out before going into deep thought. Setting his plate down with a slight bang, Natsu looked at the servants before locking eyes with Lucy.

"Aries is that ram chick, right? Didn't we see her last night, Luce?" Natsu questioned, earning a slight nod from the suddenly shy princess. "Yeah, then she disappeared in this awesome light. Just poof, then you started cryin," Natsu finished, his face beaming with a bit of excitement.

"You mean, she's gone," Loke voiced, shocked by the very idea.

"But how," Cancer asked before turning towards Lucy. Lucy continued to stare at her half eaten plate of food, her throat going dry at the thought of even speaking in front of all of them.

"Well, Luce was being kinda stupid last night. She didn't even looked scared bout the Gorian, so I kinda yelled at her about that," Natsu said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head casually. "Anyways, next thing you know, Aries started glowing and changed into a ball of light. Then, once Aries and the light was all gone, Luce started crying." Lucy continued to look downwards, shifting slightly in her seat as the chatter around the table started to pick up.

"It would seem that this light may have given the princess a bit of something. Perhaps this has to do with the curse," Virgo voiced calmly, silencing the chatter. One by one, the servants began to look at one another before looking to Natsu.

"So, we're going to disappear too? Like Aries?" Gemini asked in unison, their voices mixed with a bit of sadness and curiosity.

"This is a good thing, is it not. Finally, the princess may finally regain her full emotions," Capricorn boasted, keeping his face devoid of any emotions.

"Yeah! Natsu, you found a way to break the curse!" Lyra beamed, clearly happy for the princess.

"I can't believe we're just a bunch of emotions! What, we're just gunna sit and wait til we just disappear into nothingness! I won't accept this!" Aquarius shouted, slamming her hands against the table before floating off. Lucy flinched slightly at the sudden noise, but continued to keep her head bowed down in silence. With a slight apology towards the group, Scorpio rose from his chair and went to chase after the angered mermaid. Silently, the servants picked up their food and tried to act as if nothing had happened, bringing on a sense of awkwardness as Breakfast was continued.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, guys! I'm so sorry for neglecting this and you all. Gruvia week has taken up most of my time and school has been an absolute pain. Didn't do the last prompt for Gruvia week, so instead of thinking of something, I decided to write up more for this. I hope this makes some sort of sense. Let me know if some things still confuse you, I'll try to write it in and clear things up. Was this a good chapter? Decent enough? Sometimes I think I should just get a beta or something, but sometimes I think to myself 'no, that'll just spoil things' Course, I'm definitely open to suggestions, not promising I'll use them all, but I can try if it works out. Again, so sorry for not updating in like forever. Further apology because I might do Elfever week, so more of my time might/will be used up. So excited for Nalu and Jerza week too. Argh, so many pairings week, but I just love them to pieces. Leave me a thought. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast, which this is loosely based on. **

**Thanks for reading and all the support you guys have given me, all the reviews, favorites, and follows have made me just so happy and giddy inside.**

**Oh, P.S. I hate Gorians now, that beginning scene was way too freaky for me.**


	8. Author's note

Alright. First off, I really want to apologize for raising some of your hopes up thinking this was a new chapter. I just wanted to try and explain the reason for the lack of chapters. So here I go.

**1. Recently got a job and am learning the ins and outs of it. So that has taken up a large portion of my time.**

**2. I have discovered some pairing weeks earlier, so that has occupied a bit of my time.**

**3. I have immense writer's block and have no clue what to write. Any suggestions will be much appreciated.**

**4. I feel a bit uninspired. I don't know if you guys read my profile, but I stated that I tend to drop stories and I have been contemplating whether or not to stop and take down these stories. I really don't, but I don't want to leave this up unfinished and further disappoint those that do read this story. **

**5. I spend way too much time on tumblr. **

**6. I still haven't finished up some stuff for certain pairing weeks and feel obligated to finish them first, but am suffering the same symptoms I stated earlier. **

I think that is all for my reasoning. I really am sorry, guys. This was very unexpected and upsetting. All of your reviews and kind words had really made me smile and freak out with joy. I will try to write more, but I can't really make any promises. I'm sorry if I had upsetted you in any way for my reasonings aren't all that great and inexcusable. Perhaps I am in need of a Beta reader. Thanks for taking the time to read this

-Cat Goliath


End file.
